


He Can Be Ours

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [91]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Little baby Naruto somehow ends up back in time and the founding generation of Konoha all want to keep him for their own.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 46
Kudos: 657





	He Can Be Ours

“What would _you_ want with him?” Tobirama hissed in Izuna’s face. “All of Hi no Kuni knows about your obsession with blood purity.”

“Right, so I won’t breed him then,” Izuna snapped back.

“The fact that you just used the word ‘breed’ does not assuage my worries in any way.”

Izuna stuck out his tongue but made no move to snatch the baby out of Tobirama’s arms. None of them knew how the child had come to appear in the middle of the battlefield but the effect on them all had been instantaneous, four self-proclaimed enemies all huddled together in a tight little knot to admire the tiny face cradled in Tobirama’s fur stole.

“Don’t worry Izuna-kun,” Hashirama hurried to assure him. “He will be very well taken care of with us! Tobi really likes children!”

“Somehow I doubt that,” the younger Uchiha grumbled back.

Unobserved by any of the others, Madara eyed Tobirama with a contemplative expression but said nothing. For now. He lowered his eyes before anyone could catch him staring and studied the little baby closer. Blond hair and three little scars on each cheek, his big blue eyes stared up at all of them curiously without a hint of fear. Either this was a well-socialized little one or he was destined to be a great warrior when he grew up, fearless, fierce. Madara hoped it was both.

“I think we could care for him better,” Izuna tried again. “The Uchiha love stronger than anyone else. We could give him a better life than the ice prince here.”

“Your spies must truly be terrible if you believe me so devoid of emotion,” Tobirama scoffed.

“Hey! Our spies are amazing! And anyway we would be able to keep him safer with the Sharingan so just hand him over already!” The moment Izuna made as though to step forward he realized the mistake he’d made.

Tobirama was gone in the blink of an eye, an incredible spectacle that didn’t seem to surprise Hashirama at all. Rather than panic over the mysterious disappearance of his last brother he only peeked out at the rest of the field where the Senju forces and the Uchiha forces stood eyeing each other from opposite sides. Neither was willing to attack with their leaders so calmly standing in the center but the long stretch of silence with no update on the baby seemed to be making them all quite nervous. Tobirama’s disappearing act only made that worse for the Uchiha clan.

When Hashirama turned back to the two who claimed to be his enemies he was smiling, shoving one hand out with clear intentions.

“I guess Tobi just got tired of arguing and decided to put the little guy down for a nap. What do you say, my old friend? Now there is something to hold our people together, something in common for all to love. We can all raise this as the first child with absolutely no prejudice.” He beamed. “Doesn’t that sound wonderful?”

Madara failed to answer him right away, distracted by the image that immediately sprang to mind of himself standing next to Tobirama, the baby held between them like proud parents. He was startled by the pull of sheer want in his chest.

When he reached out to shake Hashirama's hand he did his best to ignore Izuna’s disgusted grumblings. This was the future he had always wanted. If there happened to be a little extra incentive now, well, that was his business.

**Author's Note:**

> [Sequel!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471241)


End file.
